dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Cunningham
Jacques Cunningham, often known simply as Mr. Cunningham, is a big game hunter who has been employed by Sam Sinister and XERRD. Biography The Championship Challenge In the year 2000, Jacques Cunningham first met Baron Sam Sinister von Barron, Alexia Sinister, and the Adventurers at the LEGO Championship Challenge soccer game. He was in the audience, rooting for the all-villain team. After Sam Sinister made a controversial tackle, injuring one of the all-stars players, Mr. Cunningham got into a heated argument with Charles Kilroy in the stands. Dino Island Shortly afterward, Mr. Cunningham was first employed by Baron Sam Sinister. He accompanied Sam and Alexia Sinister on their expedition to Adventurers Dino Island. Because Sam Sinister wanted to profit off the dinosaurs by capturing them and creating his own theme park, Cunningham was hired for his skills as a hunter. Mr. Cunningham, Sam Sinister, and Alexia Sinister began their adventure on an unidentified land mass looking out at Dino Island. Cunningham and Sam Sinister worked together to build a dock and a boat, which they used to reach Dino Island. They rebuilt the boat into a car and plane, which they used to trap a stegosaurus and a triceratops in a canyon. Flying a stolen Research Glider, Mr. Cunningham followed the Island Hopper piloted by Johnny Thunder and Mike. Then, Cunningham radioed Sam Sinister and informed him that the Island Hopper had crash-landed due to the dense fog. The Sinisters used this information in an attempt to capture Johnny Thunder and a T-Rex, but this scheme failed. After a volcanic eruption forced both teams of adventurers to temporarily evacuate the island, Mr. Cunningham and Sam Sinister returned to Dino Island as soon as they could. There, they built a massive camp and captured many dinosaurs. However, while they were out hunting for more, the Adventurers rescued the dinosaurs on a large ship that they built. In addition to Dino Island, Mr. Cunningham also accompanied Sam and Alexia Sinister during their hunting trips at Adventurers' Island. In one early expedition, they set up a net intended to trap pteranodons; during the Dino Attack, this net saved the lives of Dust and Zachary Virchaus. When Cunningham learned about the alpha female T-Rex, he made it his goal to hunt her and turn her into a trophy. He was never successful in this endeavor, but his frequent hunting of T-Rexes and other dinosaurs made the alpha female a lot more distrusting of minifigs. Galactic Racing Championship In 2001, Mr. Cunningham participated in the Galactic Racing Championship. He raced against opponents, including Sam Race, in circuits held at Adventurers Dino Island, Mars, and the Arctic. During these races, Cunningham drove a Dino Explorer, a Martian hovercraft, and a Snowmobile. However, he was never able to advance to the final circuit at Xalax. Dino Attack In 2010, Mr. Cunningham was approached by Walter Breen, a representative of XERRD. Breen explained that XERRD was looking to hire mercenaries interested in hunting and capturing dinosaurs from Adventurers Dino Island, Dinosaur Island, and Adventurers' Island, and that Señor Palomar had highly recommended Cunningham for the job. Seeing this as an opportunity, Cunningham accepted the employment offer from XERRD. For much of the year, Mr. Cunningham worked on XERRD's payroll. He used his hunting skills to capture T-Rexes, raptors, pteranodons, and lizards, and then bring them back to XERRD's laboratories in a Dino Track Transport. Near the end of the war, he was assigned by Señor Palomar to operate at Adventurers' Island, at the same time that Dino Attack Team was conducting a major campaign on the island. Mr. Cunningham was secretly contacted by Lord Sam Sinister, who had previously allied with Dino Attack Team. Sinister reported that Rex and Amanda Claw were following Taglong and a T-Rex to meet with the alpha female T-Rex, and instructed Cunningham to capture her. Excited by this opportunity, Cunningham wasted no time in locating and following the group to the Tribe Ugalego ruins, where the alpha female made her den. Outside the temple ruins, Mr. Cunningham set up a number of traps intended to capture the alpha female T-Rex. He was spotted by a pteranodon, which grabbed him and flew him into the T-Rex's den, revealing his presence to the others. Cunningham refused to answer any of Rex's questions. After Claw threatened him with a knife, he revealed that he had been hired by XERRD and that he was sent by Sam Sinister to capture the alpha female. This infuriated the alpha female T-Rex, making it that much more difficult for Rex to negotiate a peaceful alliance with her. In order to avoid triggering his traps, Mr. Cunningham was forced by Claw to take the lead as he exited the Tribe Ugalego ruins as Dino Attack Team's prisoner. However, upon exiting the temple ruins, they were surprised to discover that the traps had already been sprung, successfully ensnaring Paulie Gonepus and several Mutant Dinos. As prisoners, Mr. Cunningham and Dr. Gonepus were brought back to Dino Attack Team's camp. When they arrived, the camp was under attack by Zachary Virchaus and his Stromlings. Mr. Cunningham was flown to LEGO City and locked up in the detention block of Dino Attack Headquarters. During the final battle on December 21, Sam Sinister visited Cunningham's cell and freed him, using stolen keys. There, Lord Sinister revealed to Mr. Cunningham and Señor Palomar that he had actually sent Cunningham to hunt the alpha female T-Rex in a gambit to protect her from Dr. Gonepus. Cunningham, Sam Sinister, and Rudo Villano stole a Fire Hammer and joined the battle, shooting and killing any Mutant Dinos they faced. After the war, Mr. Cunningham decided that it was in his best interest to lie low for a while. Although he had technically assisted Dino Attack Team in the end, he was still responsible for hunting dinosaurs and bringing them in for mutation while under XERRD's employment. His current whereabouts are unknown, since he has most likely disguised himself to avoid the authorities. Abilities and Traits Mr. Cunningham is very tough and possesses great physical strength. He is very sneaky, able to silently hunt animals in any habitat. He is also a master of disguise, whether it is camouflage in order to hide himself from the animals he poaches, or a false identity to hide from the authorities; he would change disguises on a weekly basis. Although Sam Sinister refers to Mr. Cunningham as "dimwitted", he does not realize that Cunningham is actually a rather cunning individual. As a big game hunter, Cunningham desires the biggest and baddest beasts, especially the T-Rex, and he is willing to do anything to add them to his trophy collection. He is willing to work for whoever gives him the opportunity to hunt, and therefore he felt no moral qualms about working for Lord Sinister or XERRD. Trivia *In the English translation of the LEGO Adventurers storyline, Mr. Cunningham's given name is not revealed. This is also true for his appearances in Dino Attack RPG. On this wiki, Mr. Cunningham's given name is derived from his Dutch name, Sluwe Jacques ("sluwe" being the Dutch word for "cunning"). Coincidentally, the 2006 fanfic Johnny Thunder and the Poachers of Prehistory also uses this same naming scheme for the character. *Originally, Sam Sinister himself was going to appear in the Tribe Ugalego ruins. However, a post by that guy from that show placed Sinister's location at the Dino Attack camp while Rex and Amanda Claw were negotiating with the alpha female T-Rex. Therefore, Mr. Cunningham was introduced to the RPG to fill Sinister's original role. Category:Villains Category:XERRD Allies Category:LEGO